Diary of a wimpy teenager
by hannibal1996
Summary: Greg had moved away for a few years but now he is back. Read as he catches up with old friends but makes new enemies.
1. First day

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid.**

Diary of a wimpy teenager chapter 1: First day

Greg had just relocated back home. He moved away three years ago because his mother Susan was offered a job at a magazine company. The whole family had gone with them but now they have relocated back home. Greg was getting ready to go to Crossland High School whilst Rodrick was getting ready to do nothing or job hunt as he called it.

''Just keep your head down and don't get noticed.'' Rodrick said.

''Not that different from middle school then?'' Greg asked.

''It really isn't.'' Rodrick replied as he started to eat his breakfast.

Greg walked up to the school. It was different but all schools were the same.

''Nice to see you again.'' Rowley said. He patted Greg on the shoulder.

''You barely changed.'' Greg said. He was more or less the same but taller and better dressed, like Greg.

''Well the fat is more muscle now. I joined the football team. They didn't have wrestling.'' Rowley said. The two started to laugh.

''So what do I need to know?'' Greg asked.

''Remember Angie?'' Rowley asked. Greg started to think.

''Cute blonde. Didn't she have a pink strip?'' Greg asked.

''Thats her. Well she is here along with Chirag, Patty and Holly.'' Rowley said smiling.

''Well Holly being here is good but Patty.'' Greg said. He was not excited about Patty.

''Don't worry she is running for school president but she has no hope.'' Rowley said laughing.

''Why not?'' Greg asked. He was genuinely curious to why she would not win. She was always very competitive.

''Guy from the newspaper pretty much has it in the bag.'' Rowley explained.

''What does Holly do around here?'' Greg asked and Rowly just smiled.

''This and that but mainly Tennis.'' Rowley explained.

''Alright. I hate the fact that I am terrible.'' Greg said and the two laughed.

''Oh yeah, still clicks.'' Rowley said as he clicked his wrist.

''I'm still sorry about that.'' Greg apologised. He remembered when it happened.

''It was in the past. We better head to our forms.'' Rowley said as the bell went off.

Greg had spent the morning with Rowley. They had the same lessons which was good but now it was lunchtime.

''So what do you do?'' Greg asked.

''Well I'm off for Football practise. Go to the newspaper room, I think Angie wants to see you.'' Rowley said.

''What about Holly?'' Greg asked. Rowley laughed.

''Just go. I think Chirag and Fregley go there. You need to see Fregley.'' Rowley said as he ran off.

Greg walked into the newspaper room. It was just a row of computers. The room was loud because of all the typing and it was boiling in there. The windows were open but the computers were constantly on.

''Hey Greg. It has been way too long.'' Angie said as she walked up to him. She looked more or less the same but just older and more retro.

''It really has. I've been busy though.'' Greg said as the two hugged.

''I heard. How is this all going?'' Greg asked. Angie took a photo of him.

''Just fine. We have been busy with the election.'' Angie said. Greg looked at several posters.

''Yeah I hear about this. How is it going?'' Greg asked.

''Yeah it going alright.'' Angie said. They had several posters up and a box of badges.

''I would run but you know I get a landslide victory.'' Greg said and Angie laughed.

''Well I should be glad you are not running.'' A guy said. Greg turned around to reveal a dark brown haired man. He was wearing a campaign T-shirt and hat. He looked a little sun burnt.

''Here is our candidate who cannot stay out in the sun for longer than five minutes without burning up.'' Chirag said. He was still ridiculously small for his age.

''Well put.'' Angie said.

''Nice seeing you Chirag.'' Greg said.

''We are going up against Patty Farrell. I'm confident we can do this.'' The guy said. Greg read the posters and badges. His name was Matthew Westrip.

''Its nice to meet you.'' Greg said.

''The pleasure is mine.'' Matthew replied. The two shook hands.

''So how do you pay for all this?'' Greg asked.

''We have a sponsor who supports us.'' Fregley said. He was well dressed and clean.

''That is very weird.'' Greg said as he looked in shock at Fregley.

''John its boiling why do you wear all black?'' Angie asked.

''It makes me look bigger.'' John said. He was a tall black haired guy with a little facial hair.

''Greg this is John Crane. He will be the head of my new group of prefects.'' Matthew said.

''Well I'm off to speak to our sponsor. Greg come with me, we need to catch up.'' Angie said.

''Seriously though?'' Greg said as he looked at a ZooWeeMama cartoon. Angie nodded.

Angie and Greg walked up to the bleachers.

''What is it with you and these things?'' Greg said. He remembered when they first met.

''Don't worry, you can see the tennis court from here.'' Angie said. She knew about his crush.

''Miss Steadman and I'm afraid I do not know your friend.'' A man said. He was sat on a chair in the bleachers reading a book.

''He is new here I'm showing him around.'' Angie said.

''Well it is nice to meet you Mr?'' The man asked.

''Heffley, Greg Heffley. Sorry but I didn't catch your name.'' Greg said.

''Ralph, Ralph Reid.'' Ralph said as he shook Gregs hand. He was tall and clearly had muscles. He had spiked black hair and a slight tan. Rowley ran up to them.

''Hey guys, what is going on?'' Rowley asked.

''Nothing much Rowley. I think Angie here wanted to ask me why I'm funding a school presidency.'' Ralph said.

''Well you fund it is so that Matthew can win.'' Angie said.

''I love his idea about a new prefect program. It is a great way to stop this illegal selling operation that is going on.'' Ralph explained.

Ok so first day and I enjoyed it. I can't believe Rowley is a football player but seriously Fregley. Clean. I have so many questions. I think I like this school and Angie seems cooler now. These guys Matthew and John seem alright but Ralph creeps me out a little. I can't believe mum still brought me one that saids Diary! I can't wait to see Patty loose.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I will end it with an extract from his diary from now on. Do you like this story? Do you like the direction? What would you like to see? Holly will be in the next chapter. Until next time, have fun.**


	2. Shakira

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid. I would like to thank my reviewer Little panda-chan.**

Diary of a wimpy teenager chapter 2: Shakira

Greg and Angie were sitting behind the bleachers. They were drinking coke and relaxing. Angie was reading a book whilst Greg was fantasising about Holly, he hadn't spoke to her yet.

''Some things truly never change.'' Greg said. He was acknowledging the fact that they were under the bleachers doing nothing like they used to.

''Yeah, you are still drooling over Holly Hills.'' Angie said.

''I should go and talk to her.'' Greg said. Angie wasn't sure if he was talking to her.

''Terrible idea mate.'' Rowley said as he walked over.

''I really should go and ask her out.'' Greg said. He sounded like he thought he was a genius.

''You have better chances with Angie.'' Rowley said.

''Hey.'' Angie said. She sounded offended.

''What we all know who you have the hots for and it isn't Greg.'' Rowley said.

''And you are not to tell him.'' Angie said as she shrugged. Greg was not paying attention. The bell rang and they headed back into the school.

Greg was in lesson with Rowley. They were in history and they had Mr. Haw teaching them about the Prohibition by showing them the movie The Untouchables.

''So are you joining the newspaper?'' Rowley asked.

''I doubt it. Not really my sort of thing.'' Greg said.

''Shame it would have given you a real excuse to speak to Holly.'' Rowley said. He started to laugh but Greg started to think.

''Rowley I never thought I would say this but you are a genius.'' Greg said.

''Watch the film.'' Mr Haw yelled.

Angie and Matthew were eating lunch in the newspaper room. Greg and Rowley walked in.

''Hey guys.'' Greg said as he walked in.

''Hey.'' Matthew and Angie said simultaneously. They looked at each other and blushed.

''That was weird, never do it again.'' Greg said as he took a seat.

''You know you can't keep coming here and not working.'' Angie said.

''Fine I will write an article about Tennis in school.'' Greg said as he spun around a chair.

''Tennis?'' Angie asked.

''Tennis.'' Greg said as if it was obvious.

''Or Holly Hills?'' Angie asked. She and Matthew put their burgers down and looked at Greg.

''Well many people will be interviewed and she will probably be one of them.'' Greg explained. He was trying to sound professional but Angie and Matthew stared at him whilst trying to conceal their smirks.

''No.'' Angie said laughing. She couldn't hold it in anymore and neither could Matthew, Greg looked annoyed.

''Why not? It would be great.'' Greg asked. He was clearly offended and upset.

''Just go and talk to her, it isn't that hard.'' Matthew said.

''Fine but if.'' Greg said.

''When.'' Angie interrupted. Greg just looked at her whilst she and Matthew laughed.

''I make a fool of myself I'm coming to tell you guys all about it.'' Greg said before walking off.

Greg was walking down the corridors. He saw Rowley at his locker.

''Rowley I will be needing your help.'' Greg said.

''Holly Hills?'' Rowley asked.

''You got it.'' Greg said.

''Alright but I want your help asking out Abigail Brown.'' Rowley said.

''Deal.'' Greg replied. They started to run down the corridor.

Holly was eating lunch with her group of friends. She was normally with the popular girls. Greg and Rowley started to walk up to them.

''Have we got a game plan?'' Greg asked.

''She's your girl, its your responsibility to think of that.'' Rowley said. Greg was starting to panic.

''My girl? Why can't we stop walking.'' Greg said. He sounded very worried.

''Because this is going to be hilarious.'' Rowley said. He was smirking.

Greg walked over to the table. Rowley had stopped following and was sniggering.

''Can we help you?'' One of the girls asked. Holly wasn't paying any attention because she was on her phone.

''SHAKIRA.'' Greg yelled before running off. Rowley was laughing as hard as he could.

Greg burst into the newspaper room. John, Matthew and Angie were in there. They were drinking coke and going over posters.

''Shakira, honestly?'' John asked.

''But how?'' Greg asked. Angie, John and Matthew got out their phones.

''We're the school newspaper. We get constant feeds about everything that happens in the school.'' Angie explained.

''She thinks I'm an idiot.'' Greg said as he sat down.

''She didn't know it was you. Go and talk to her whenever and wherever you want.'' John said.

''I hate you all.'' Greg said as he worked out the Shakira joke.

''You're such a She-Wolf.'' Angie said.

''And her hips don't lie.'' Matthew said.

''Are you on about Holly or Angie?'' Greg asked.

''Don't even try to change this.'' Matthew said. He started to blush a bit.

Ralph then walked in.

''How are we all doing?'' Ralph asked.

''We are alright. What do you think of the budget?'' Matthew asked.

''Acceptible. The debate is next week so we should be able to announce the prefects. You have got permission for them haven't you?'' Ralph knew that he did but wanted to make sure.

''Yeah I have. I think that is a great idea.'' Matthew said.

''Excellent. I just can't remember to forget something though.'' Ralph said. He was smiling and Greg looked annoyed.

''I hate you all.'' Greg said. He was sulking now.

''Cheer up now. I have a job for you.'' John said.

''What?'' Greg asked.

''Well I am going to be in charge of the prefects and I need a few people to help me work out all the stuff.'' John explained.

''And I'm looking forward to seeing your results.'' Ralph said before leaving.

''Where does he get the money to fund you?'' Greg asked.

''He has his methods.'' John said.

Greg walked home. He walked inside and as soon as he did his dad put the song Whenever Wherever on.

_Well today was awkward. I mean could it have gotten any worse? Seriously though? Shakira? I don't even like her I mean she is hot and everything but why did I yell that. Ralph still creeps me out and Rowley is no help at all. Matthew has a thing for Angie it is more obvious than Rowley fancying that Abigail girl._

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What would you like to see? Have you ever done anything like that? Do you like these OC's. Until next time, have fun.**


	3. The debate

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid. I would like to thank my reviewer Little panda-chan.**

Diary of a wimpy teenager chapter 3: The debate

Greg hadn't recovered from the Shakira incident. Angie being one of his best friends had decided to put it on the front page much to his annoyance.

''So how was your weekend?'' Greg asked. He was talking to Rowley in the corridor. They were getting books out of their lockers.

''It was alright. Right are you ready?'' Rowley asked. Greg had agreed to help him ask Abigail out.

''You know I am.'' Greg said.

They started to look for Abigail. They were looking all around the school. Matthew and Angie ran up to them.

''Rowley just the guy I need.'' Matthew said. The ran over the Rowley and shook his hand. Angie took their photograph.

''What is going on?'' Rowley asked. He looked a little worried.

''You are the new Social Chairperson. Congratulations.'' Matthew said. Angie took several more photos.

''Do I want to know?'' Rowley asked.

''No not really.'' Matthew said.

''Basically you have to go to a few meetings. I think they are going to make you be on the valentine dance committee.'' Angie explained. She looked over the photos she had just taken.

''You don't want to do it do you?'' Greg asked. Matthew shrugged.

''I'm already on it, I just...I need someone on my side.'' Matthew explained.

''What?'' Rowley asked. He was confused.

''Miss Farrell is on it along with three of her followers. If this debate goes well she is going to be stressed and I need some help.'' Matthew explained.

''Why not me?'' Greg asked.

''Shakira.'' Angie said. Greg looked annoyed.

''I hate you.'' Greg said. Angie just smiled.

''I think we need to get back to, you know.'' Rowley said. He didn't want Angie to know because he knew she would publish it.

''Asking Abigail Brown out?'' Angie asked.

''How did you know that?'' Rowley asked.

''Greg likes to tweet.'' Matthew said.

''Seriously?'' Rowley asked.

''I got enough.'' Angie said. She finished looking at her camera.

''Away.'' Matthew yelled as he and Angie ran down the corridor.

''They so want each other.'' Rowley said. Greg just burst into laughter.

Greg and Rowley were walking down the corridor looking for Abigail.

''Who is Michael Sampson?'' Greg asked.

''Abigails ex. They split up after he went on a date with Cherie Bellanger.'' Rowley explained.

''Right, who?'' Greg asked. He had a lot of catching up to do.

''Doesn't matter.'' Rowley said.

Rowley and Greg found Abigail on the bleachers with her friends.

''Hey Abigail.'' Rowley said. He was nervous.

''Alright Rowley. Is that Shakira guy?'' Abigail said.

''And thats my cue to leave.'' Greg said. He then left.

Greg noticed Holly running around the school track and he saw his opportunity.

''Long time no see.'' Greg said as he ran next to Holly. He was doing his best to catch up but was failing.

''It really has been a long time. Are you going to the debate later?'' Holly asked.

''Yeah. Who are you rooting for?'' Greg asked.

''Well since I know Patty and went to middle school with her...Matthew.'' Holly said and the two laughed.

''See you there.'' Greg said. He was out of breath and had to stop.

''See you there Shakira.'' Holly said laughing. Greg fell to the floor. Rowley walked up to him.

''I'm taking her to the valentine dance.'' Rowley said. Greg just put a thumbs up.

The time for the debate had come. Everybody who cared showed up which turned out to be more than they thought but still not many. Greg and Rowley were sat on Matthews side. Holly came and sat next to them with a few friends. Angie and John shortly joined them.

''Hey guys.'' John said. The other exchanged greetings.

Patty came onto stage with people clapping. She seemed like her usual annoyed self. She seemed annoyed by the lack of applause. Matthew cam on to receive a louder cheer with earned him a glare from Patty.

''Hello and welcome. We have questions here. So Matthew, with the rise of litter, what would you do to combat it?'' A teacher asked. She was in charge of the debate.

''Thats an excellent question. As you know I intend on setting up a new group of prefects who on a volunteer basis only. They will make the litterers pick up the litter.'' Matthew explained.

''But there is no guarantee in that. What is stopping your so called prefects or super-soldiers as you make them out to be from becoming corrupt. We have corrupt police, politicians and even teachers. What is stopping them from becoming corrupt?'' Patty asked. She seemed pleased with herself and very smug. Matthew just smiled.

''There is no guarantee that my prefects won't be incorruptible. That is like assuming everyone will get an A in maths because they went to a lesson. The leader who is my friend, I have absolute faith in him and that he will guide these prefects in the correct path.'' Matthew said. This earnt him a cheer.

The debate went on for around 20 minutes and resulted in Matthew winning. Patty had a mini rant on stage about how Matthew is cheating by having the school papers on his side.

Everyone was getting ready to leave at the end. They were going to the newsroom after the final lesson for a party. Angie, Greg and Holly were watching Rowley talk to Abigail.

''She is a right nutter though. I think you should keep an eye on Abigail.'' Holly said.

''Why what is she like?'' Greg asked. He didn't want to be worried for his friend.

''She uses people. I think you should warn your friend.'' Holly said.

''I haven't heard about this.'' Angie said.

''Trust me, she stares at the couples table.'' Holly said.

''What are we talking about?'' John asked as he walked over to them.

''Abigail Brown.'' Greg said.

''Stay away mate, life will be easier.'' John said.

''How did I not know about this?'' Angie said. She seemed surprised.

''Because you are too busy dreaming about Matthew.'' John said. Angie blushed a little but was also annoyed.

''Oh shut up. Where is Ralph these days?'' Angie asked. He was their funder.

Fregley was walking down the corridor. He was late for the party since he forgot it was on. He then saw two people go into a classroom. He decided to see what they were doing since it was after school hours and he was trying to be a good journalist.

He managed to sneak in and hide behind a desk. He nearly got caught but the two guys were distracted by a box. He got his phone out with the intention of recording as much as possible. Suddenly Ralph walked in without seeing Fregley.

''Why on earth would you want to meet in here?'' Ralph asked. The two guys turned around to look at him.

''No one will ever think to look in here.'' One of the guys said.

''So shall we get to business?'' Ralph asked.

''Here is your stuff.'' The other guy said. He showed Ralph the box on the table.

''I trust everything is sufficient?'' Ralph asked.

''Everything is there.'' One of the guys said. Ralph sent a text.

''Your payment will be with you shortly. My people will arrive shortly to get it. I have a request though.'' Ralph said as he looked inside the box.

''What is it?'' One of the guys asked.

''Not for you. For Fregley.'' Ralph said as he pointed to where Fregley was hiding.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What would you like to see? Do you like these OC's? What will happen to Fregley? Until next time, have fun.**


	4. Setting up Rowley

Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid. I would like to thank my reviewer Little panda-chan.

Diary of a wimpy teenager chapter 4: Setting up Rowley

Greg and Holly were sat on the bleachers watching Rowley play football. It was raining which kind of made the game better since they appeared to be more violent. John walked over to them.

''What's the score?'' John asked as he sat down.

''I don't even know what they are doing.'' Greg said as he tried to work out what was happening.

''6-2 to us.'' Holly said. Greg looked at her and she shrugged.

''Well that is one good thing.'' John said.

''How is he doing?'' Greg asked.

''He is more shaken than hurt but I'm still worried.'' John explained. Fregley had received a beating on the day of the debate. He is refusing to say anything about what had happened.

''What do you think we should do about it?'' Holly asked.

''We have no idea who did it. That is a problem to us.'' John explained.

''What have the police had to say?'' Holly asked.

''Not much, Fregley is very worried. His parents might make him move schools.'' John explained.

''Poor guy. How has Matthew reacted to this?'' Greg asked.

''The only way he can.'' John said.

Matthew was sat in lesson. He was in lesson with Angie. They were in their History lesson.

''Do you have any idea what we are going to do?'' Angie asked.

''Not a single clue. I'm worried Patty will get a lead on me through this, you know since they went to the same Middle school.'' Matthew said.

''Trust me she avoided him at all costs.'' Angie replied. She remembered what she was like back then.

''What do you think we should do?'' Matthew asked.

''We use the newspaper to talk about Fregly's incident. We make this a big thing and it could be a PR stunt for the prefects.'' Angie explained.

''And the teachers are alright with this?'' Matthew asked.

''It was Mr. Lewis' idea.'' Angie said. Mr. Lewis was in charge of the newspaper.

''Remember he is our friend though.'' Matthew pointed out.

''That is why we need to get these guys.'' Angie said. The two high-fived.

''Mr. Westrip and Miss Steadman please stop doing whatever you are doing and pay attention.'' The teacher yelled.

Greg was sitting in his lesson with Rowley.

''So have you asked Abigail out yet?'' Greg asked.

''No, not yet.'' Rowley said. He wasn't paying any attention to Greg because he was focusing on his work.

''Why?'' Greg asked.

''Why haven't you asked out Holly?'' Rowley asked. Greg went red.

''Because, shut up that's why. But seriously why haven't you asked Abigail out yet?'' Greg asked. The redness had gone but Rowley just looked at him.

''I don't know. I think these rumours are getting to me more than I thought.'' Rowley explained.

''She can't be that bad.'' Greg said. _She was that bad._

''I really don't know. Have you heard what they say?'' Rowley asked.

''Yeah but it wasn't anything that bad.'' Greg said. _It was all really bad. She once went out with a guy because she was bored._

''I will wait and see.'' Rowley said. He was trying to be sensible and mature.

''Hey, Holly might know some girls. I can ask her to set you up.'' Greg said.

''You would do that?'' Rowley asked.

''You know I would.'' Greg said. The two high-fived.

Greg was walking around school looking for Holly. The school day had ended and everyone was going home.

''HOLLY.'' Greg yelled. He saw Holly with a group of friends.

''Greg, how are you?'' Holly asked. She was a little embarrassed but it was Greg. She knew there would be more.

''I need you to set up Rowley.'' Greg said. _This plan was flawless._

''Your best friend Rowley who wants to ask out Abigail Brown?'' Holly asked.

''That's the one.'' Greg said. He seemed a little enthusiastic.

''I will see what I can do.'' Holly said before walking off with her friends. They started to laugh a little but Greg was too proud of himself.

Greg was at home playing a video game whilst on the phone to Rowley.

''So Holly will see what she can do.'' Greg said. His phone was on loud speaker.

''Thanks. So what are you up to?'' Rowley asked.

''Just playing some games. What about you?'' Greg asked.

''Nothing much. I think I might go down to the shop, grab a bite to eat. Are you coming?'' Rowley asked. Greg was getting hungry.

''Yeah I think I will. Meet you at mine in ten?'' Greg asked.

''Lets do this.'' Rowley said before disconnecting the call.

Patty was sat on the swings at the park. She was getting really angry because she wanted to win the election but at this rate she wasn't going to win. Abigail then walked up to her.

''You're late.'' Patty said as soon as Abigail sat on the swing next to her.

''I was busy.'' Abigail defended.

''Who was this week?'' Patty asked.

''I don't know. I want to get back with Michael Sampson.'' Abigail said. Patty was disgusted.

''I need your help.'' Patty said.

''With what?'' Abigail asked.

''I want to win but the great Matthew Westrip has too many of those idiots on his side.'' Patty complained. She was getting more angry just by thinking about him.

''And how am I supposed to help?'' Abigail asked.

''We all know Rowley Jefferson has a crush on you. I want to use that.'' Patty explained.

''How?'' Abigail asked. This wasn't making any sense to her.

''We are going to crush Rowley Jefferson. When we crush him we will destroy their entire campaign.'' Patty explained. She got joy from this.

''With me dumping Rowley. What would I gain anyway?'' Abigail asked.

''You would make George jealous.'' Patty said. Abigail liked this.

''Jesus Christ this is only a high school election. It can't matter that much.'' Abigail snapped.

''I will also get to ruin Greg Heffleys life.'' Patty said. This brought her more joy.

''Fine, what do I have to do?'' Abigail said.

''Get close with Rowley and when you hang around with him in the newspaper room. Upload everything on their campaign onto this. Take photos and upload them onto that as well.'' Patty explained. She handed Abigail a memory stick.

''Seeya.'' Abigail said. She walked off. Patty took out her phone and rang someone.

''Is it done?'' The person asked.

''It is done. Will I get to win?'' Patty asked.

''I will make sure you get what you deserve.'' The person replied.

''Why are you doing this?'' Patty asked.

''I have my reasons.'' The person explained.

''I know it was you who attacked Fregley.'' Patty said. The phone then hung up.

_Well today was a good day. Holly will definitely get Rowley some kind of date and he should forget about abigail. I think I will definitely be the hero of the story._

__**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What would you like to see? Do you like these OC's? If it is italics it will be addressed to the reader. This may get a little complicated but it will all level out. Until next time, have fun.**


	5. Couples

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid. I would like to thank my reviewer Little panda-chan.**

Diary of a wimpy teenager chapter 5: Couples

Greg was at school. He was walking down the corridor on his way to his next lesson. Holly ran up to him.

''Hey, did you manage to find someone?'' Greg asked.

''Did you not hear?'' Holly asked.

''Hear what?'' Greg asked.

'I can't believe nobody told you.'' Holly said.

''Told me what?'' Greg asked. He was starting to get annoyed.

''That the bird is the word.'' Holly said. She then started to play the song.

''Really?'' Greg asked. It was old.

''Yeah. Oh and Rowley is going out with Abigail.'' Holly said like it was old news and ran off. Greg was shocked.

''Wait, what?'' Greg asked. He ran after her but Angie jumped in front of him.

''He is going out with her.'' Angie said. She seemed annoyed.

''How does everyone know this but me?'' Greg asked.

''This is a disaster.'' Angie said

''Why?'' Greg asked.

''Abigail and Rowley….You still have so much to learn.'' Angie explained.

''I'll fill him in.'' Holly said. She took Greg way whilst Angie walked off.

Rowley was under the bleachers with Matthew.

''So...Abigail.'' Matthew said as he handed Rowley a bottle of coke.

''Abigail.'' Rowley replied as he opened it.

''How is that going for you?'' Matthew asked.

''How are you and Angie?'' Rowley asked. Matthew looked annoyed.

''Touche Jefferson, touche.'' Matthew replied. Ralph walked over to them.

''How is everyone?'' Ralph asked. Matthew threw him a bottle of coke.

''Abigail and Rowley.'' Matthew said. Ralph didn't seem surprised.

''You and Angie.'' Ralph replied.

''Seriously?'' Matthew asked.

''You seem good together.'' Ralph said.

''So what are you guys up to later?'' Matthew asked.

''Just hanging out.'' Rowley said.

''You want to make a joke don't you?'' Matthew asked.

''So bad.'' Rowley said.

Greg and Angie were having lunch in the newspaper room.

''Are you still into video games?'' Angie asked. She was eating sushi whilst greg just had a pizza.

''Yeah, why?'' Greg said. He was worried about what she was going to say.

''Need a new video game reviewer. The last one well….Let's not get into that.'' Angie said.

''Do I have to do anything?'' Greg asked. Worst question ever!

''Well yeah, write reviews.'' Angie said back as if it was obvious.

''About games?'' Greg asked. He was trying to make sure Angie wasn't trying to trick him.

''Yeah, hence game reviewer.'' Angie said. She was suspicious.

''Proper games. Not like...Whatever games you play.'' Greg said.

''I have a higher level on Call of Duty.'' Angie said. She knew this annoyed him.

''You are never going to let that down.'' Greg said.

''Play more.'' Angie said.

''I play more than you.'' Greg said. He was a little annoyed.

''Play better.'' Angie said. She found this hilarious.

''You play less...Better.'' Greg said. He didn't understand that sentence or why he said that.

''Ask out Holly.'' Angie said. Greg was silent and Angie just gave a smug grin.

''How I hate you.'' Greg said.

Rowley and Abigail were going to meet at a local diner for a date. Abigail had got there early like she normally did. Rowley was due to be there for five minutes. The place was fairly empty. Abigail sat on a table by the window. Ralph sat on the table across from her.

''Remember. Do not get too attached.'' Ralph said. He was sipping on a cup of tea.

''Why do you even care?'' Abigail asked.

''Lets just say I have a plan.'' Ralph said.

''Rumour has it you want to take over the cigarette operation.'' Abigail said. Ralph looked concerned.

''Where did you hear that?'' Ralph asked.

''You have your friends I have mine. How does funding Matthew benefit you though?'' Abigail asked.

''Matthew wants to create a new system. Destroying it would easily benefit me.'' Ralph explained. He didn't want to tell her his whole plan.

''Imagine if I gave this to the school paper.'' Abigail said. She got a smug look.

''Imagine if this was posted all over the social networks.'' Ralph said. He showed her several photographs.

''Your plan makes no sense.'' Abigail said.

''Trust me. It could benefit us both.'' Ralph said.

''What about Patty?'' Abigail asked.

''She is a means to an end. Her role will come in soon.'' Ralph said.

Ralph was in his bedroom. He had a map of the school on his wall. There were the group symbols all over it with string connecting it. He was planning on starting a war. He was using the cigarettes and other items to cause tension between the groups. Abigail was supposed to cause tension with the football team and the newspaper department due to Rowleys connections in both. He had a reason for doing this but wasn't telling anyone.

Greg and Holly were in a shop. They were buying some drinks.

''So, how do you think Rowley is getting on?'' Greg asked.

''Well he is more confident and...Normal now so hopefully it is going well.'' Holly said.

''Soon we will have a couple in the group.'' Greg said.

''Soon two. Matthew is so going to ask out Angie.'' Holly said. It was obvious.

''What about John?'' Greg asked.

''Oh the dude has a girlfriend. She goes to some private school or whatever.'' Holly said.

''He never said.'' Greg said.

''He never says anything.'' Holly pointed out. Greg knew that if he had a chance it was now.

''Do you ever think we would end up as a good couple?'' Greg asked.

''Sometimes. Why do you want to give it a go?'' Holly asked. She was a little nervous.

''Everyone thinks we should.'' Greg said. he was nervous as well.

''Yeah but do you want to go out with me because you like me or because everyone thinks we should?'' Holly asked. Greg thought for a few seconds.

''I think the question is that. Do I like you or the idea of you?'' Greg said.

''We sound like Angie.'' Holly said. The two burst into laughter.

Greg got home and sat on his bed. He started to think about what Holly had said to him. He wasn't sure anymore.

_I have really screwed up with Holly._

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What would you like to see? Do you like these OC's? If it is italics it will be addressed to the reader. This may get a little complicated but it will all level out. Until next time, have fun.**


End file.
